Born from Soot
by Enked
Summary: Under the guidance of Nux and Slit, young war pup Ashen has to learn how to survive being the only girl in a cloud of confusion. Constantly, plagued from the past she struggles to make the most out of her life, while learning the ropes of her new home. Nothing is easy, and especially once her guardians take a liking to a stranded dessert beauty. Set Pre-Movie. Young OC.


**Hello readers, well surprise…I fell in love with Mad Max and couldn't help but start a story about it. Who would have guessed?**

 **Anyway, story currently takes place in pre-movie time (might change). Character information will develop later on-I don't word vomit all details in my first couple of chapters. Have to keep reading to find out!**

 **Story centers around a young child, roughly between the ages of 8-10 who is now under the guidance of Nux and Slit. That is until, Nux meets someone who captures his heart. Already, the pressure to survive in a War Boy community is challenging but now the threat of being put out is scary.**

 **What will happen as a twist of emotions and the battles on furry road takes place?**

 **Enjoy!**

/

/

/

 _Born from Soot_

 **Prologue**

/

/

My ears pricked up at the sounds of pounding drummers and the roaring of the engines. Instantly, I launched my excited self from my stepstool and tossed away my grease cloth in the process.

 _They're back-they're back!_

My blissful mind danced with my heart as I raced to a cave opening. I propped my dusty palms on the edge, a nature made window, and chewed my bottom lip as I anxiously awaited their arrival. My eyes scanned the powdery beige terrain below. There, coming into sight was the gang of War boys, their screaming machines, and the cloud of brown smoke following their trail.

I so badly wanted to leap off this rock. It was a challenge to hang back as I had to watch the guys cool their motors and begin unloading their gear. More supplies were being hauled into our settlement. I wasn't entirely clear on the details about every road trip that was scheduled. I did what I could to manage keeping up with the older crowd. Everyone was always zooming around like bees. Always chatting about this-or that. And if they weren't tinkering with their toys they were praying their respects to the afterlife.

It was all my small mind could handle, to remember to oil squeaky gears and to stay put. Well, Nux implied the last part.

"Common, hurry up-!" My foot tapped impatiently. I could see them waving off to the others and heading towards my direction. I wiggled like a worm until I heard their voices growing loader. Finally, my immaturity got the better of me. I spun off the edge and ran towards the main cave entrance.

I stood openly at the doorway and let the rays of the sun bounce off my alabaster skin. A warm breeze brushed the apples of my cheeks and I let out a cough as a nasty bite of gasoline stench caught my lungs. I still wasn't use to the odor.

A few white zombies passed me, as they staggered their tired limbs into the shade. Though their bodies were sore; their spirits were high after their supply run. I fed off their enthusiasm like a hungry animal.

 _Today's the day-today's the day!_

I chanted to myself repentantly. I was so engrossed in my daydream that it wasn't until my arm was yanked backwards did the wake up call happen. I let out a slight gasp but quickly buttoned my lip when I realized who was standing before me.

"What have I told ya? How many times do I have to tel'ya-?" His voice was somewhat stern. I slightly tensed in response.

"I-I well-" I swallowed, "Oh common Nux. I was just peeking around the corner. I didn't leave-I swear!"

Nux looked questionably at me. His beryl eyes reflected my disappointed self. I never was one to cause trouble nor did I ever want to disturb the relationship I had with my guardian, because without him, there would be no me.

"Oh no. Seems as though the soot bag's in trouble again." I heard a snicker from behind. I hunched my shoulders in embarrassment. I hated being scowled in front of everyone, especially, Slit.

"I didn't do anything." I hesitantly snapped. I never was certain if talking back to him was going to be the day when I got pounded into the ground. I had seen Slit aggressively tangled into unnecessary scuffles. I couldn't fathom what might come if he was provoked for a cause. I felt a tickle down the back of my neck.

"Ah, denial till the end." Slit couldn't control his laughter as he strolled by. I huffed at his response.

"It's Ashen." I mumbled grumpily under my breath. Apparently, I was considered soot until I learned to carry my own weight. Then, I would be promoted to "Ash" my nickname, according to the cackling War Boy. Nux, on the other hand addressed me by my typical tomboy name.

"Ash-don't make me-" My mouth eagerly spouted the burning question that had been arising in me all week. _They had said-he had promised._

"Oh can we go! Can we go-please! _Please_!" I begged with my round eyes. I even added the begging hands to emphasize my much-desired craving. My knee twisted my foot around in the dirt as I waited for his response. He was silent; too quiet for my liking.

Nux let out a sigh, "Its been a heck of a day. Why don't we just call it-I'll take you out later. Maybe when it isn't so hot." I felt his grip loosen on my arm. My tender heart slowly deflated.

"But you promised!" I blurted out rather loudly. Nux raised his brows in surprise. "You said we would go. You keep changing the reason. Every time there is something-but we locked fingers on it and you swore we would go today!" I normally don't raise my tone; expect I had been looking forward to this event for weeks. I couldn't wait any longer.

"I know-I know. But we have another supply run tomorrow and the engine needs a rest. We could-" I drowned out the rest of my care taker's words. I could feel the pouting mood brewing inside me.

"Fine." I drifted the word off as I tugged at my grimy-sage-colored muscle shirt. Its baggy fabric engulfed my small frame. Nux laid a hand on my shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"So-tell me about-"

"Nux! Nux get over here!" Another painted War Boy hollered which interrupted the tiniest amount of attention I was currently receiving. I let my shoulders drop knowing exactly what was about to happen next.

"Alright, Ace!" Nux glanced at me with darting eyes, "We'll talk in a sec-the boys need my help. Go get settled and-coming!" And with another blow to the chest, my guardian was off assisting someone else.

I tucked my powered strands of unbraided hair behind my ear. It had been a long day. Again, that pit of loneliness started to cloud my gut. I watched everyone buzzing around the dreary cave. Each black masked individual had an agenda. Each had a purpose here, in the Citadel. But here, here I stood a ghost with the heaviest of shadow.

As I made my sluggish walk around the cave, pretending to be on the hunt for a sleeping spot, my eyes scanned to a shady area of rock. I would have missed the figure inside, other than a sparkle of chrome glistened from the weak line of sun that poked through the cracks. I held my breath before venturing forward.

I wasn't too surprise to find an already snoring Slit. Everyone else generally, wanted to huddle nearby for warmth. The nights were beyond chilly and many of us would find ourselves battling more than just Goosebumps the following morning.

"No-"

I crossed my arms over my flat chest. "You don't even know what I was gonna' ask."

"I figured it was something ridiculous. Best if I end it before it began." Slit replied bluntly. I could see him adjusting his arms under his head, faking relaxation. I sat down on a small boulder adjacent to his resting body.

"Nux ran off to help the others." I started.

"Shocking-" The sarcasm hung in the air. I paused for a moment.

"So everyone says that I shouldn't have training from you guys. Says, I'm gonna be a poor warrior if I follow your lead." I went quiet. Slit stirred before jumping up onto his side. His smeared charcoal makeup pinched together in an angry expression.

"Who said that?" His tone was serious. I rolled my shoulders then glanced at him.

"I donno-everyone I guess." I shrugged and hoped he didn't catch my lie.

"Ass wipes-" Slit muttered then his attention darted to me as I scraped my tethered boot in the sandy stone. His stapled cheeks rolled into a grin. "Then we ought to show them how it's done."

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know how the two of you talked me into this!" Nux yelled over the screech of the exhilaration. I let out a joyful howl as the wind blew pass my face. I inhaled a huge gulp of fresh air as the car drifted around the dessert grounds.

The sun was slowly fading to the crisp night, but it didn't matter.

"This is amazing!" I yelled happily as my arms glided through the air. I could feel the security from behind. Slit's broad torso shielded me from any falls from the bumps in the road. I would have sworn I was flying.

"Keep ya balance Soot! How ya suppose to fight in war if your arms are rippling like cloth?" Slit lectured from behind. I only returned a smile as Nux steered the vehicle left. I felt myself fall slightly back into his weight but quickly regained my stance. I wasn't going to prove him right. I could steady myself without gripping the edge of the car's back wall.

"When do I get to learn to drive?" I twirled my graceful hand over the side. Slit snorted and spoke up for Nux as well, "When your tall enough to reach the gas pedal!"

And for once, I laughed at his comment.

The car drove onwards for quite sometime. It was the more refreshing time I could recall since I was with my own family. And I loved every second of the adventure. I no longer felt trapped or indifferent. We were together, the three of us, riding high along the earth.

I may not have received any actual teachings that day, but I learned again how lucky I actually was.

"Settle down-Ash-settle-" Nux did everything he could to lay the rough woven blanket over me. However, I was still antsy from the drive. I couldn't rest, I didn't want to sleep, because if I did that would mean everything would be over. And tomorrow would just be typical boring work.

"When can we go again? Can we go tomorrow, Nux? Can we-can we?" I felt his hand pull me down. His calm demeanor did its best to wrangle my overly hyper energy.

"Shh-not if you don't get some sleep. Last time, I let you have a night run." I was too giddy to take his remark seriously. Finally, my body began to feel the effects of an over stimulated mind. Gradually, Nux's soft words wrapped me into a comfortable position. His blue eyes against his black makeup reminded me of water droplets, so tranquil.

"Nux-can we?" I asked in a whisper. The blanket fell over me as I curled against my protector. I heard the gentle moans and congested snorts of the others sleeping. Nux's chest rose and fell behind me. His body heat cradled me as I began to drift off.

"Doesn't seem to matter what I say-" I barely caught his words, "You'll just go stirring trouble with Slit."

And on that note, I settled into a peaceful slumber. I slept with a smile and for once didn't have to worry about the creepy night crawlers that burrowed into my dreams. For tonight, I had a highlighted moment that I would be able to recapture until the rising sun.

 _Sorry Mom, but tonight its just about the three of us and fury road._

/

/

/

 **Remember this is the prologue-simple and to the point.**

 **I'm a fan of gore and emotional roller coaster rides so this story will get interesting to say the least ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
